


As The Fire Fades

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark Souls (Video Game) Fusion, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Inspired by Dark Souls (Video Game), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sibling Incest, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: The two princes rejected their duty to become Lords of Cinder, and settled down far, far away to watch the fire fade from a distance. A curse makes their souls nearly inseparable-Soul of the Twin Princes, Dark Souls III
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	As The Fire Fades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riparia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riparia/gifts).



> I was playing DS3 a lot and also got really invested in victuri brocon content so naturally I came up with the best of both worlds. Please read the tags cos this fic will contain explicit underage incest between Yuuri (14) and Victor (17) so if that's not your thing I'd suggest turning away now. You don't need to have prior knowledge of DS3 lore to read the fic tho I imagine you'll have more Feels TM if you do lol. 
> 
> Special shout out to Riparia (and Min!) for enabling my bullshit ily <3
> 
> Also no I haven't defeated those fucking princes in DS3 yet this is me coping with that XD

"Viccha." His brother's voice was faint, an echo borne of his frail form. "I'm cold."

Victor swallowed the bitterness crawling up his throat, affixing a smile to his face as he turned to face him. "It is chilly tonight isn't it?" he said, ignoring the firmly shut windows and the roaring fire but a few feet away. "I'll fetch you more blankets."

"No!" rasped Yuuri, pale cheeks now painted red, chest heaving. "Not enough. Need...Need you. Please Viccha?"

Unable to refuse his baby brother, Victor did as he was bid. He sat at the edge of the large bed his brother was dwarfed by, quickly unlacing his boots before climbing under the covers beside him. Yuuri pressed himself against him, body shivering as he greedily took in his warmth. Victor found his arms winding around him, holding him close even as his mind screamed 'This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong'. He bade his thoughts be quiet as he carded his fingers through his brother's dark locks, now long and unruly, but still almost unbearably lovely. 

"Does it hurt?" he asked after a while. 

Yuuri nodded against his chest, fingers weakly grasping at his shirt. "It's getting worse." he said, voice barely above a whisper. "I.. I know not how much longer I may bear this."

"Do not speak of such things. Your strength will return come spring. It's just this wretched winter," he said. "You always feel poorly around this time of year. Once the sun returns so will your strength and things will be as they were again. After all, if you don't get better, who will come with me to seek out the first crocuses and snowdrops?" Victor teased, "Surely you would not expect me to go alone? Who will help me chase away nosy foxes from our lunches?"

Yuuri laughed softly. "A great knight such as yourself would manage just fine I expect. Imagine if someone saw you that day, running as if a demon were after you. The townsfolk would never let it go. There'd be stories of the great knight Victor, celebrated for slaying countless monsters, only to be brought to his knees by a baby kit."

"You wound me." gasped Victor, heart bursting at the familiar sound of Yuuri's laughter. It had been too long since he heard it last.There was once a time where his brother's laughter could be heard throughout the castle, from when he used to run around the grounds, entertaining and bothering the servants in equal measure as he played underfoot. 

But ever since the curse had taken hold, those same corridors fell silent, now filled with a lingering shadow that served only to remind Victor of what he had lost. Closing his eyes to rid himself of that uncomfortable reminder, Victor held Yuuri close, inhaling deeply so his brother's scent would soothe his frayed nerves once more. 

The pair remained still in each other's arms, neither wanting to break the silence that had settled around them. Victor watched as flecks of snow began battering the shut windows, the start of what was sure to be one of the harshest blizzards of the season. He held his brother closer, resting a palm against his forehead to ensure he had not caught a chill. 

"You're worse than all the nurses in the castle," mumbled Yuuri. 

"I refuse to take chances when it comes to you. If I do not worry, who will?"

Yuuri scoffed into his chest. "You assume that father would simply let me die of a common chill? Before I complete the purpose he's assigned onto me? Don't be foolish."

Victor bit his lip, regretful now for even broaching the topic the two of them oft danced around, not wanting to upset the other, even when their inevitable fates lingered over them like a storm. 

"I apologize. I know it is not a subject you enjoy."

"True. But avoiding it entirely is nigh impossible at this point. I find myself drawn back to it every single day, so fret not. You did not upset me, Viccha. Often I come to the conclusion that perhaps there is truth in what was said," murmured Yuuri. "Maybe my sacrifice is the best way forward."

Victor inhaled sharply. "We agreed not to speak of it."

"To deny it any further at this point is foolish and you know it." said Yuuri. "The world grows impatient and so does my body. Are we not prolonging the inevitable?"

"I refuse to let you give up your life and suffer for a world that does not deserve it."

"It's my life to give. And you seem to forget dear brother, any world with you in it is inexorably worthy of saving. You expect me to die knowing I could have saved you but chose not to out of my own selfishness?" 

Victor fell silent, eyes firmly fixed on the fire crackling at the end of the room. The thought of his brother being led to the fire like a sacrificial lamb, immolating himself to keep the world together, only for it all to be for naught when the next lord is needed... he couldn't bear it. Yuuri might think the world was worth saving for him but he was sorely mistaken if he thought that would dissuade him.

"It isn't fair." he said. 

"You should know by now, little in this world is."

"And what of it? Are we meant to sit back and simply accept the fates we were handed by others? I'm tired of people using you as a scapegoat for their own mistakes. Mother, father and all the others with them. You were only a child when they deemed you the one who would save this world at the cost of your own life. How was that fair?" 

"It's no one's fault. The curse-"

"If father had not resorted to sorcery to claim undeserved power you would not have been born like this. You might have had a normal life. Alongside me. Do you not hate them?" 

“I… I don’t know.”

“How can you not know?” said Victor, voice sharper than he wanted, making Yuuri flinch. “They did this to you! And now they want to use your life to extend their own worthless ones. How are you not angry?”

“I… I’m sorry Viccha.”

His brother’s distress finally reaching him, Victor forced himself to douse the rage that boiled inside him. There was no point in hurting his brother like this, even if the questions he had asked had been burning under his skin for years. 

Looking at his face he felt his heart break at the sight of his liquid brown eyes, brimming with tears that had spilled over onto wan cheeks. “I’m sorry,” echoed Victor, thumb gently wiping his tears away. “I did not wish to upset you. 

Yuuri sniffed, leaning into his hand as Victor caressed a paper thin cheek. 

“You’re kind, Yuuri. Kinder than anything this world deserves. To think that you’d show even the ones who hurt you such compassion. But worry not. Even if you can’t find it in your heart to hate them, I will. I hate them all. I hate them as much as I love you.”

The pair lay in silence for a spell, the quiet that had settled around them occasionally broken by the crackling of the fire as it spat out sparks onto the stones below. The brothers held each other close, neither willing to break the calm that they found themselves in. If Victor closed his eyes, he could almost imagine that he had succeeded in spiriting Yuuri away and settling down far, far away to watch the fire fade from a distance. If the world crumbled beneath their feet as they held each other close then so be it. A moment spent with Yuuri by his side was worth a thousand lifetimes on this wretched earth alone. 

Looking down he felt his heart quicken once more. Even as ill as he was, Yuuri still managed to steal Victor’s breath with every glance. Lily white skin, as fragile and beautiful as the finest of his mother’s tea sets, doe-like brown eyes, framed by the longest lashes he’d ever seen, a perfect pair of rose petal soft lips and a mop of coal black hair that somehow still carried the scent of sunlight. Victor took after their father, much to his disgust, with hair the color of moonlight and eyes of ice, existing almost in opposition to his fiery temperament. Yuuri meanwhile was a spitting image of their mother, dark haired and dark eyed, all soft curves seemingly made to cushion Victor's edges, sharpened over time by anger. 

Unable to help himself, Victor leaned down and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s soft cheek, making the younger gasp. "If you go, I go," he whispered. "If you die, I die. I pledged myself as your knight when you were born. It is my sworn duty to follow you even unto darkness. If the flames want you, they will have me too."

Yuuri did not respond, palms pressed flat to his brother's chest. "You always had more strength than sense." he laughed softly. "I suppose I cannot stop you from being a fool."

"I cannot help myself." smiled Victor, taking his frail hands in his own. "I will always be a fool for you and you alone."

Yuuri flushed pink, looking away even as he left his palms enclosed in Victor's own. "I... I should not enjoy this," he confessed. "Not as much as I do."

"This?" questioned Victor, his heart racing.

"The feeling of your hands on me," whispered Yuuri, fingers clenching around Victor's. "My whole life, few ever laid their hands on me. Scared that they would catch my curse maybe," he said bitterly. "Only you did so unafraid."

"What is there to fear besides hurting you by mistake?"

"I know not. But I cannot say that I minded. Being poked and prodded by those fools that call themselves scholars was torture enough already. Quite the opposite of how your hands feel upon me now."

"If my hands are what you desire they are at your disposal." said Victor cupping his brother's face in his palms. "Anything you wish of me is yours. My eyes, my ears, my limbs." My heart, he added silently.

"Anything?"

"Anything at all. Is there something you wish of me?"

"There is," said Yuuri, his voice tapering off into silence. "Only... I know not how to ask for it."

"Anything," promised Victor. "If the moon itself would make you smile I would tear it down from the heavens."

"I fear that you might hate me after."

"I could never. Even if you wished for me to fall upon my sword I would gladly do it without a shred of resentment.

Still looking unsure Yuuri sighed. He sat up straighter, wincing at the pain that shot through his body at the effort, turning to face Victor. "Close your eyes."

Victor did as he was told. 

Steeling his resolve, Yuuri moved closer, thumb tracing his brother's cheekbone the way Victor often did to him when he thought Yuuri was asleep. His fingers trembled or was that Victor himself? He traced along the map of Victor's freckles, borne of countless hours practicing in the sun. Victor hated them but Yuuri could not share his sentiment, seeing them as a constellation that only he had the privilege to view.

He was so close now, he could feel Victor's breath on his lips and count each fluttering eyelash. His brother was even more beautiful up close. "Viccha..." he whispered, unable to stop himself. "Forgive me."

Before he could lose his nerve, Yuuri shifted forward, pressing his lips to his brother's own.

At the touch of Yuuri's lips, Victor's eyes flew wide open. Icy blue met cinnamon brown and both boys were frozen in place for but a moment. Victor would have been content to remain there for eternity but upon seeing his brother looking into his eyes Yuuri yelped in shock, breaking the kiss and backing away as much as he could.

"I- I'm sorry Viccha," he cried, refusing to look at him. "I'm sorry. But I needed to try it once. Even if you hate me now."

Victor touched his lips with his fingers. He could still feel the shadow of Yuuri's own pressed against them. In that short moment he tasted heaven itself and he'd be damned if he would let it slip away.

Reaching towards his brother, Victor took his hand in his own, bringing him back to him. "I could never hate you. Especially as I have been dreaming of doing just that for years."

"W-Wha-" Yuuri's words were cut off as Victor came close, tilting his chin up to press their lips together once more. The younger whimpered, eyes fluttering shut as he let his older brother guide him in this as he had done with countless other things. His frail arms came up to wrap around his neck almost unconsciously, clinging onto him as though he were about to be swept away. 

Victor's hand caressed Yuuri's jaw, thumb brushing against the soft skin as their lips danced together, gently exploring this new uncharted territory. Yuuri sighed as he let his brother lead him, content to follow in his footsteps. 

Victor's hair fell around them, shielding them from the world, their own private curtain of moonlight. For what felt like the first time in his life, Yuuri felt completely safe. The world and all its cruelty and coldness was finally kept at bay, its howls silenced, relegated to the furthest edges of Yuuri's mind. All that existed to him right then were the strength of his brother's arms, the warmth of his body and the sweetness of his lips. 

When the need for air was too great for them to bear, they parted, lips wet with each other, cheeks flushed with want. 

"Y-Yuuri," breathed Victor, heart pounding. "I didn't... I never dreamed that what I wanted lay within my grasp. Are you certain that this is what you desire?" he murmured, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I have never been more certain of anything in my life," gasped Yuuri, eyes fluttering shut as Victor's lips moved downwards, leaving a trail of kisses across his neck. 

"We will be outcasts should anyone find out."

"I do not care," said Yuuri. "What is our sin compared to those that fill this forsaken land? All that I want is you, Viccha. I'll take whatever may come with it, no matter how bitter."

Victor laughed, tears prickling at his eyes. His heart felt full to bursting with every passing second, fingers trembling as he caressed his brother's cheek. 

"And I you, Yuuri." he whispered. Sitting up he pressed a final kiss to his parted lips. "May I stay with you tonight?"  
  
"I'd be furious if you didn't." 

Victor smiled. "Perfect." 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.  
> Follow me on Twitter (new) @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and snippets


End file.
